wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Divas Unchained
Divas Unchained is the fourth episode of Season 3 on WWE Total Divas. Summary Rosa tries to comfort Nattie while she is having problems with TJ, who forgot about her birthday; Trinity experiences a health scare, which starts a fight between her and Jon; Bryan and Nikki stage an intervention for Brie, who they think is having anger issues towards them; Rosa throws a birthday party for Nattie in order to make her feel comfortable. Recap Wedded bliss? Ha! Marriage on E!’s “Total Divas” isn’t a union; it’s constant chaos, or at least it is during this very eventful week. First and foremost, we suppose, is Natalya, who is feeling left out in the cold after Tyson Kidd forgets her birthday and attempts to make up for it by buying her a crappy belated gift.Thatdouble whammy sends The Queen of Harts straight into the waiting arms of … Rosa Mendes? The newest “Total Diva” and erstwhile Neidhart protégée takes Tyson’s neglect as a personal slight and mounts an all-out offensive to shower Natalya with the affection she truly deserves. This includes a relatively ill-advised attempt at a kiss that is politely but firmly rebuked, but it’s all for naught anyway: It seems at episode’s end that Natalya and Tyson are all but headed for splitsville, though the fate of their union is left open-ended for the time being. Naomi’s marriage to Jimmy Uso faces a far more serious problem, however, when the birth control implant she received last season leads to complications that put their love life on hold and could potentially prevent them from having kids down the line. Naomi’s solution to solve/distract from the problem is to take pole dancing classes to make Uso happy, and Jimmy – who just wants her to see a doctor already – reacts about as one might expect. Their dustup ends relatively quickly, though, when Naomi relents and agrees to go see the doc and get herself sorted out. And lastly, we meet … BRIE-ZILLA. The espoused half of The Bella Twins has turned into a bastion of passive-aggressiveness, snapping at Daniel Bryan over the purchase of a washer and dryer and further driving a rift through her family by raging her way through a traffic jam with Nikki Bella. Ultimately, Nikki and Bryan form a unified front and stage an “intervention” for Brie, who is really just lashing out for fear she won’t get her job back. Bryan – who’s really walking on eggshells at this point – suggests a phone call might ail her worries. Sure enough, Brie’s invited back to WWE TV to resume work and sunshine and rainbows ensue. Happy wife, happy life. Image gallery TD_304_Photo_01-2957355456.jpg TD_304_Photo_02-692910202.jpg TD_304_Photo_04-3224329551.jpg TD_304_Photo_03-1582024940.jpg TD_304_Photo_05-3072880089.jpg TD_304_Photo_06-773930083.jpg TD_304_Photo_07-1495665909.jpg TD_304_Photo_09-3198034418.jpg TD_304_Photo_10-3730417687.jpg TD_304_Photo_12-811059515.jpg TD_304_Photo_13-1196489133.jpg TD_304_Photo_14-3644091406.jpg TD_304_Photo_15-2922601624.jpg TD_304_Photo_16-926551330.jpg TD_304_Photo_17-1077755316.jpg TD_304_Photo_18-3498188837.jpg TD_304_Photo_19-2810515635.jpg TD_304_Photo_20-4118084564.jpg TD_304_Photo_21-2188626754.jpg TD_304_Photo_22-461019896.jpg TD_304_Photo_23-1820174958.jpg TD_304_Photo_24-4061741005.jpg TD_304_Photo_25-2233339739.jpg TD_304_Photo_26-471293665.jpg TD_304_Photo_27-1796238967.jpg TD_304_Photo_28-4222579686.jpg TD_304_Photo_30-3966749333.jpg TD_304_Photo_31-2607348227.jpg TD_304_Photo_29-2359837552.jpg TD_304_Photo_32-39955385.jpg TD_304_Photo_33-1969658671.jpg TD_304_Photo_34-3942780556.jpg TD_304_Photo_35-2617589274.jpg TD_304_Photo_36-84701088.jpg TD_304_Photo_37-1913347894.jpg TD_304_Photo_38-3803464359.jpg TD_304_Photo_39-2511565361.jpg TD_304_Photo_40-2737724498.jpg TD_304_Photo_42-1293958526.jpg TD_304_Photo_41-3559484612.jpg TD_304_Photo_43-975637992.jpg TD_304_Photo_44-2755893323.jpg TD_304_Photo_45-3544492253.jpg TD_304_Photo_46-1246624103.jpg Category:2014 television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 3) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Paige